Our invention relates to the use of PAMPLEFLEUR.RTM. having the structure: ##STR3## (2,4-dimethyl-4-phenyl-1-butanol), VIOLIFF.TM. which contains a major quantity of the compound having the structure: ##STR4## (methyl-4-cyclooctenyl carbonate), ORANGE FLOWER ETHER having the structure: ##STR5## (1-methyl-4(2'-methoxy-2'-propyl)-1-cyclohexene, INDISAN.TM. containing a major proportion of the compound having the structure: ##STR6## and diethyl phthalate having the structure: ##STR7## for repelling blood feeding arthropods, species of mosquitoes, house flies and horn flies, as well as apparatus for determining repellency and attractancy of semiochemicals such as the aforementioned materials against and for such blood feeding arthropods.
Ethers, esters and alcohols are known for repelling insects and the prior art contains many references pertaining to same. Thus, the use of the compound having the structure: ##STR8## as a repellent against various insect species is disclosed in application for U.S. Patent Ser. No. 08/007,287 filed on Jan. 21, 1993, assigned to the assignees of the instant invention.
Nothing in the prior art however sets forth the unexpected, unobvious and advantageous insect repellency properties of the alcohols, ethers and esters of our invention so useful in repelling the species of insects set forth herein.
The prior art is replet with references showing various traps for insects including U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,228 issued on Jul. 26, 1988 and including the above-mentioned Application for U.S. Letters Patent, Ser. No. 08/007,287 filed on Jan. 21, 1993. Other prior art showing such insect traps is:
Griffiths and Bowman, Acarology VI, Volume 2, published by Ellis Horwood Limited 15.5, "Sampling techniques for burrow-dwelling ticks in reference to potential African swine fever virsu vectors" (Butler et al) PA1 Garcia, R., (1962), Ann. Entomol.Soc.Amer., 55 605-606. PA1 Garcia, R., (1965), Amer.J.Trop.Med.Hyg., 14 1090-1093. PA1 Hair, J. A., Hoch, A. L., Barker, R. W., Semtner, P. J., (1972), J. Med. Entomol., 99 153-155. PA1 Holscher, K. H. Gearhart, H. L., Barker, R. W. (1980) Ann.Entomol.Soc.Amer., 73 288-292. PA1 Koch, H. G. & McNew, R. W., (1981), Ann.Entomol.Soc. Amer., 74, 498-500. PA1 (1) An upright vertically disposed first hollow outer housing having substantially rigid arthropod-impermeable first side walls, an upper arthropod-impermeable horizontal surface substantially entirely contiguous with said first side walls, and a substantially entirely open bottom having a substantially horizontal plane substantially perpendicular to the vertical axis of said first hollow outer housing; (for example, such a first hollow outer housing can be a hollow frustum of a cone or a pyramid fabricated from such a material as aluminum); PA1 (2) Located along an axis substantially perpendicular to the horizontal plane of the substantially entirely open bottom of said first outer housing, substantially parallel to the vertical axis of said first hollow housing and within said first hollow housing, a second inner hollow housing having a hollow interior, opposite open upper first and lower second ends, vertically-disposed rigid arthropod-impermeable side walls, and a longitudinal dimension extending between the two ends, said upper first end being at a substantial distance below said upper substantially horizontal surface of said first outer housing (for example, the second inner hollow housing can be an open-ended cylinder fabricated of impermeable tin or aluminum); PA1 (3) Extending outwardly from the substantially vertically disposed side walls of the second inner hollow housing to the side walls of the first hollow outer housing at an angle of from about -5.degree. up to about -40.degree., measured downwardly from the substantially horizontal plane of the open bottom of the first hollow outer housing, substantially rigid rib components (for example, fabricated from steel, stainless steel or iron) which enable the fixed positioning of the inner hollow housing with respect to the positioning of and within said outer hollow housing (the preferred angle being about -10.degree.); PA1 (4) Completely encompassingly traversing in a substantially tight fitting manner the area between (i) the first side walls of said first outer hollow housing and (ii) the second side walls of said second inner hollow housing along the directional vectors of said rib components and in a curvilinear plane below and substantially contiguous to said rib components, a continuous substantially macroporous mesh substance having such a mesh size as to be impenetrable by arthropods sought to be entrapped, but pervious to gas and liquid and, in addition, radiation transmittable, and capable of supporting a matrix article containing sustainably releasable semiochemical (for example, nylon mesh having a mesh size in lines per inch of from about 10 up to about 200); PA1 (5) Optionally, at least one semiochemical-containing matrix comprising a porous containment agent (e.g., polyethylene, polypropylene, a polyamid, a polyurethane or the like) containing in the interstices thereof at least one semiochemical sustainably releasable thereform, (e.g., one or more of the ketone, alcohol or schiff base of our invention) located on the upper surface of said macroporous mesh substance (e.g., nylon mesh); PA1 (6) A substantially vertically disposed drive shaft supported for rotary motion about its axis, extending from below and into the hollow interior of the second inner hollow housing along the longitudinal dimension thereof; PA1 (7) Motor means connected to a first lower end of the drive shaft for rotating the drive shaft about its axis; PA1 (8) Air flow creation means (e.g., a propeller) attached to a second upper end of the drive shaft, being of such a design whereby the rotation of the drive shaft directly causes the rotation of the air flow creation means and induces the flow of air from beneath the second inner hollow housing upwardly into the three space within the first outer hollow housing upwardly into the three space within the first outer hollow housing (e.g., the hollow frustum of a cone) between the outer side wall of the second inner hollow housing (e.g., the open ended cylinder) and the inner side wall of the first outer hollow housing (e.g., the hollow frustum of the cone); PA1 (9) Radiation emission means (e.g., an infrared light source or a bright green light source) for emission of radiation of a specific wave length or of a range of wave lengths cutwardly from the apparatus located in the vicinity of the lower portion of the second inner hollow housing below the location of the rib components: PA1 (10) Radiation pulsing means connected to said radiation emission means causing said radiation to have a frequency minicking insect wing beat and/or insect visual sensing frequencies; PA1 (11) Power supply means (e.g., flashlight batteries) associated with the trap causing the radiation emission means to generate radiation and energizing the radiation pulsing means and the motor means; PA1 (11) A carbon dioxide gas supply means for supplying gaseous carbon dioxide to the proximity of the lower portion of the second inner hollow housing below the location of the rib components simultaneously with the operation of the power supply means. The carbon dioxide itself has the ability to attract various types of insects. It is our intention to cover the trap including and not including the carbon dioxide gas supply means. PA1 (i) published Canadian Patent Application 2,040,615 published on Oct. 17, 1992 (title: "Cel-Alert" An Easy To-Use Emergency Strobe-Light Road Safety Device"; PA1 (ii) the Stroboscope/Tachometer marketed by the Edmund Scientific Company of Barrington, N.J.; PA1 (iii) the "Realistic Wide Angle Strobe Light" Catalog No. 42-3009A marketed by the Radio Shack Division of Tandy Corporation of Ft. Worth, Tex.; PA1 (iv) the Enerlite Personal Strobe, Catalog No. 61-2506 marketed by the Radio Shack Division of Tandy Corporation of Ft. Worth, Tex. PA1 (a) Musca domestica L.(Diptera:Muscidae); PA1 (b) Aedes aegypti; PA1 (c) Aedes albopictus; PA1 (d) Anopheles spp.; PA1 (e) Coquillettidia perturbans; PA1 (f) Culiseta spp.; PA1 (g) Culex spp.; PA1 (h) Psorophora spp.; PA1 (i) Culicoides spp.; PA1 (j) Lutzomyia spp.; PA1 (k) Aedes spp.; PA1 (l) Culex nigripalpus; PA1 (m) Aedes atlanticus; PA1 (n) Culex salinarius; PA1 (o) Aedes vexans; PA1 (p) Simuliidae spp.; PA1 (q) Psorohora ferox; PA1 (r) Aedes infirmatus; PA1 (s) Drosophila melanogaster; PA1 (t) Coccinellidae; PA1 (u) Anopheles crucian; PA1 (v) Psorophora columbiae; and PA1 (w) Haemotobia irritans (L.) PA1 (a) Musca domestica L.(Diptera:Muscidae); PA1 (b) Aedes aegypti; PA1 (c) Aedes albopictus; PA1 (d) Anopheles spp.; PA1 (e) Coquillettidia perturbans; PA1 (f) Culiseta spp.; PA1 (g) Culex spp.; PA1 (h) Psorophora spp.; PA1 (i) Culicoides spp.; PA1 (j) Lutzomyia spp.; PA1 (k) Aedes spp.; PA1 (l) Culex nigripalpus; PA1 (m) Aedes atlanticus; PA1 (n) Culex salinarius; PA1 (o) Aedes vexans; PA1 (p) Simuliidae spp.; PA1 (q) Psoroforia ferox; PA1 (r) Aedes infirmatus; PA1 (s) Drosophila melanogaster; PA1 (t) Coccinellidae; PA1 (u) Anopheles crucian; PA1 (v) Psorophora columbiae; and PA1 (w) Haemotobia irritans (L.) PA1 (1) PAMPLEFLEUR.RTM. having the structure: ##STR9## (2,4-dimethyl-4-phenyl-1-butanol) prepared according to Example III, columns 20, 21 and 22 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,610,812 issued on Sep. 9, 1986, the specification for which is incorporated by reference herein; PA1 (2) VIOLIFF.TM. containing a major amount of the compound having the structure: ##STR10## and a minor amount of the compound having the structure: ##STR11## prepared according to the process of Example II (bulked distillation Fractions 7-14) of U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,730 issued on Jun. 5, 1984, the specification for which is incorporated by reference herein; produced according to the process of PA1 (3) ORANGE FLOWER ETHER having the structure: ##STR12## (1-methyl-4(2'-methoxy-2'-propyl)-1-cyclohexene; (4) A mixture of compounds containing a major proportion of the compound having the structure: ##STR13## (for example, INDISAN.TM. or SANDIFF.TM. (trademark of International Flavors & Fragrances Inc.)) prepared by: PA1 (5) Diethyl phthalate having the structure: ##STR14## PA1 (a) Musca domestica L.(Diptera:Muscidae); PA1 (b) Aedes aegypti; PA1 (c) Aedes albopictus; PA1 (d) Anopheles spp.; PA1 (e) Coquillettidia perturbans; PA1 (f) Culiseta spp.; PA1 (g) Culex spp.; PA1 (h) Psorophora spp.; PA1 (i) Culicoides spp.; and/or PA1 (j) Lutzomyia spp.; PA1 (k) Aedes spp.; PA1 (l) Culex nigripalpus; PA1 (m) Aedes atlanticus; PA1 (n) Culex salinarius; PA1 (o) Aedes vexans; PA1 (p) Simuliidae spp.; PA1 (q) Psorophora ferox; PA1 (r) Aedes infirmatus; PA1 (s) Drosophila melanogaster; PA1 (t) Coccinellidae; PA1 (u) Anopheles crucian; PA1 (v) Psorophora columbiae; and PA1 (w) Haemotobia irritans (L.) PA1 (i) Under high pressure, ethylene, methane, propane, butane, propylene, methyl chloride, methyl bromide, vinyl chloride and methylene dichloride as more specifically described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,387,730, the specification for which is incorporated hereby by reference herein; PA1 (ii) Ordinarily liquid material such as n-pentane, isopentane, cyclopentane, hexane and petroleum ether fractions or halogen hydrocarbons such as CFC.sub.3, CF.sub.2 Cl.sub.2, Ch.sub.3 Cl, CH.sub.2 Cl.sub.2 separately or in admixture with one another as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,758,425, column 4, lines 1-5, the specification for which is incorporated hereby by reference herein; PA1 (iii) Dichlorotetrafluoroethane, tetramethylmethane, monochlorodifluoromethane, dichlorodifluoromethane, and dichlorotetrafluoroethane as specifically described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,948,664 and 2,948,665 issued on Aug. 9, 1960, the specification for which is incorporated hereby by reference; and PA1 (iv) Azo bis(formamide); diazoaminobenzene; N,N'-dinitrosopentamethylene tetramine; N,N'-dimethyl-N,N'-dinitrosoterephthalamide; p,p'-oxy-bis(benzene sulfonyl semicarbazide); azo bis-(isobutyronitrile); p,p'-oxybis(benzene sulfonyl hydrazide); p,p'-diphenyl-bis (sulfonyl hydrazide); benzene-sulfonyl hydrazide; m-benzene-bis(sulfonyl hydrazide) as more specifically described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,298,975 issued on Jan. 17, 1967, the specification for which is incorporated hereby by reference herein. PA1 (b) Aedes aegypti; PA1 (c) Aedes albopictus; PA1 (d) Anopheles spp.; PA1 (e) Coquillettidia perturbans; PA1 (f) Culiseta spp.; PA1 (g) Culex spp.; PA1 (h) Psorophora spp.; PA1 (i) Culicoides spp.; PA1 (j) Lutzomyia spp.; PA1 (k) Aedes spp.; PA1 (l) Culex nigripalpus; PA1 (m) Aedes atlanticus; PA1 (n) Culex salinarius; PA1 (o) Aedes vexans; PA1 (p) Simuliidae spp.; PA1 (q) Psorohora ferox; PA1 (r) Aedes infirmatus; PA1 (s) Drosophila melanogaster; PA1 (t) Coccinellidae; PA1 (u) Anopheles crucian; PA1 (v) Psorophora columbiae; and PA1 (w) Haemotobia irritans (L.) PA1 (I) from 5 up to 100% by weight of an efficacious perfume/insect repellent composition consisting essentially of at least one of the alcohols, esters and/or ether useful in our invention, e.g., a mixture of PAMPLEFLEUR.RTM. having the structure: ##STR17## and VIOLIFF.TM. having a major proportion of the compound having the structure: ##STR18## (II) from 0 up to 95% of a standard perfuming substance (not necessarily insect repellent) which may be one or a combination of the following materials: PA1 (i) a thermoplastic polyamide resin formed from linoleic acid polymerized with a polyamine compound; PA1 (ii) an alkanol amide or alkanol amine; and PA1 (iii) a stearic acid compound. PA1 (a) from about 35% up to about 85% by weight of an oil which is normally liquid at room temperature chosen from the group consisting of light mineral oil and natural oils having iodine values substantially within the range of 40-135; PA1 (b) from about 7% up to about 40% by weight of a long chain polyamide having a molecular weight substantially within the range of 6000-9000 and a softening point substantially within the range of 18.degree. C.-48.degree. C.; and PA1 (c) from about 7% to about 30% of an alcohol selected from the group consisting of 8 to 12 carbon primary alcohols.
Nothing in the prior art sets forth the trap of our invention.